[unreadable] The mission of the regional resource is to develop innovative magnetic resonance (MR) and optical technologies for biomedical research. These technologies are driven both by basic and clinical research collaborators in the biomedical field to not only address specific clinical problems but also to further fundamental understanding of biophysical, physiological, structural, and functional properties of biological systems in vivo. In conjunction with our collaborators, we have developed the following four broad areas of core research: The first core deals with the development of novel MR techniques for studying the structural, biochemical and metabolic aspects of cartilage, brain, and tumors, with direct application to arthritis, stroke, and Alzheimer's disease. Core I also develops novel image reconstruction strategies to quantify high temporal contrast agent dynamics in breast and other tissues. In the second core, we present our research on the development of improved, quantitative perfusion at high fields and in pediatric imaging and methods for concurrent imaging of blood flow and glucose metabolism. It also develops strategies for correlation of fMRI with optical imaging. Core III subprojects deal with MR of hyperpolarized gases and development of a comprehensive approach for the study of pulmonary and sinuses diseases. The fourth and final core focuses on combining optical and MR imaging techniques, development of methods of two photon optical imaging for metabolic imaging and image reconstruction strategies in diffusion tomography for the study of neurophysiology, and breast cancer. Technology developed by these cores will drive twenty collaborative projects in the study of various normal and pathophysiological tissues and support service projects as required. Service provided by the resource includes access to the 1.5T, 2T, 3T research magnet systems, 4.7T animal magnet, coil facility, optical imaging facility, polarized gas imaging set-up, in-magnet exercise devices, and computer software developed by the resource. The resource also maintains an extensive training and dissemination program consisting of seminars, MR courses, workshops, training lectures, practical training in MR and optical methods, and newsletters, presentations at national and international conferences, and a resource web site that provides access to all publications and software packages developed by the resource. The research resource with the auspices of the Radiology department at the University of Pennsylvania remains committed to intellectual interchange and the interdisciplinary pursuit of basic and clinical medicine. [unreadable] [unreadable]